Long Road Home
by RockAngel1
Summary: Angel makes a different choice rather than sending Connor away to live a new life, Angel chooses to be the father Connor so despratly needs.
1. Second Chance

**"Long Road Home"**  
  
**Chapter One**

Angel's seated down on a plush chair stairing down at his unconcious son,lying down on a bed. It's been a long night for Angel,his son went crazy tonight, he almost murdered a few people in a mall. Angel put a stop to it when he knocked his son unconcious. A representative from Wolfirm and Hart, named Janice appered not so long from ten and propositioned Angel with a deal to work for them and they would get the best help for Connor. Angel was desprate so he agreed and Wolfirm and Hart erased the memory of the event in the mal to those who were involed, espeacially Connnor, they also erased his memory of Jasmine and Cordelia.  
  
Angel doesn't want Connor to remember Jasmine or Cordelia he thinks they are the reason he went mad. He just really wants his son to be happy. Angel reaches out his hand and grabs his unconcious son's hand Angel can't wait until his son wakes up. It doesnt take long for Connor to wake up. Connor wakes up really confused and with a really bad headache, he notices Angel seated next to him holding his hand and then looks around and notices he's in a small romm.  
"Hey Pal how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" Connor demands to know as he sits up and lets go of Angel's hand.

"It's alright Connor your somewhere safe, everything is going to be fine."

"Where's my clothes?"  
Connor asked as he realized he wearing nothing but a thin blue hospital gown.

"I brought you some new clean clothes." Angel said as he placed them next to Connor, it was some briefs, a blue polo shirt, jean pants and a pair of white socks.

" Hurry up and get dressed we have to meet with Dr. Nelson soon" As Connor was starting to get dressed he asked why do I have to meet with this guy anyways?"

"He's just going to ask you a few questions."

"What happened to me I dont remember."

"You had a severe fall."Angel felt bad for lying to his son.

"Am I in a hospital?" " No your in a clinic in Worfirm and Hart."

"I thought you hated Wolfirm and Hart?"

"It's a long story and we really need to get going." Angel said as opens the door and motions Connor to walk out.  
  
Dr. Nelson is a very respected psychologist at Wolfirm and Hart. He's been a psychologist for over 20 years now. He's goin over some paper's they gave him regarding Connnor's history. He's really looking foward to evaluating Connor. As Dr. Nelson is reviewing Connor's history Angel and Connor walk into his office. DR. Nelson stands up from his desk and greets both Angel and Connor.

"I'm glad you both could make it, please have a seat." Angel and Connor both sat down on the two chairs availible in front of Dr. Nelson's desk.

"I was just going over Connor's file he has quite a unique history." Connor was a little bothered of the fact that this guy was looking into his history.

"Connor I'm going to ask you a few questions to get to know you better." Dr. nelson said as he took out a note pad and a pen

"What's your ultimate favorite thing to do?"

"I guess ..what I'm good at. fighting demons."

"Why is fighting demons your favorite thing to do?"  
"I hate demons, I want them all to die."

"Do you hate alot of things or only demons?"

"This is stupid and what are you writing on that paper?"  
"Connor let Dr. Nelson finish evaluating you."

"I'm leaving this is so stupid!" Connor says as he gets up from his chair and makes his way to the door.

"No! Sit! Back down!" Angel yells at Connor sternly, Connor stops and just glares at Angel. "Sit Down Now!" Angelt tells Connor even more sternly than before that made Connor jump. Connor did as he was told and sat quitely, stairing down at the floor wishing it could swallow him, he felt embarrassed that Angel sceamed at him in front of the psychologist.

"I think we can finish up tommorro."

"I think thats a good idea ,thanks Doctor I'll see you tommorro." Angel says as he gets up from his chair, he then takes a hold of Connor hand and leads him out of the office and into an elevator.

"Let go!" Connor said as he was being dragged off.

Once in the elevator Angel lets go of his hold on Connor. Connor was feeling angry that Angel was trating him like a little child.

"I'm goin to show you were we are going to be living from now." Angel says as they make they're way a fully furnished new penthouse, the penthouse was decorated in a modern style that looked expensive and all the windows in the penthouse were like the ones in his new office, he could look out any window and not have to worry about getting burned from the sun. Once you enter the penthouse there's a huge family room with a big flat screen T.V and nice plush sofa's surrounding it.

"Come and see your new room." Angel said as he lead Connor to his new room. Connor's new room is nice it has dark blue walld a king size bed in the center of the room and in a corner of the room there's a brand new computer set on a nice big wooden desk, his room also has a big walk in closet full of new clothing.  
"I hope you like it."

Connor then wondered where Gunn and Fred were.

"Where's Gunn and Fred?" " They share an apartment about four blocks from here ."

Angel then remembered Connor hadn't really eaten in a while so he asked him.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can eat."

"Good then I'll order some pizza and you could watch T.V in the living room if you like."

Both Angel and Connor make they're way out of Connor's room and into the living room. Connor sits down on one of the sofas while Angel calls for a pizza delivery.

Once Angel is done ordering the pizza his cell starts ringing. "Hello."  
"Hi, Mr. Angel it's Janice I was just calling to let you that she's here and ready for you to pick her up."

"Thats great I'll be right down."

"Connor I'll be right back with a big suprise." Angel said as he opened the elevator.


	2. Special Encounter

**Chapter Two  
**  
Angel couldn't wait to see her again she looked as beautiful as ever.

"I can't believe I'm alive again, how's my baby Connor."

"Well Connor's not a baby anymore."

"Don't worry Angel I know you dont have to explain, I know about everything that happened and I think you made the right choice for our son this time, I can't wait to see him, come on take me to him." Darla was really excited to see her son once again. Angel was so glad to have Darla back, Angel knew Connor always wanted his mother. Angel was a little nervious on how Connor might react to Darla. Once the elevator doors to the penthouse opened Connor was found asleep on one of the sofas. Angel goes to wake Connor up but Darla stops him, Darla looks at her sleeping son and smiles he looks so peaceful and innocent at that moment. Darla gently places her hand on Connor's shoulder and shakes it a little.

"Connor, sweety wake up." Connor hears his mother's voice and thinks he's dreaming.

"Mom?" "Yes baby I'm right here." Darla assures her son. Connor slowly opens his eyes and realizes he's not dreaming that his mother is right in front of him. Connor reached out and felt her face and realized his mother wasn't a ghost.

"Your real...your really here...how?" "It dosn't matter how I got here all that matters is that I'm here and I'm going to be a part of your life." Darla said as she gave Connor a hug. Angel was so glad to see his son with his mother again.  
"Darla would you like to see your new room?" "Yes I would love to."  
Angel lead Darla to her room it was very spacious and elagantly decorated and in her drawers and closet she had a whole bunch of new clothes.

"Thanks Angel, I love it." Darla told Angel as she walked around her new room.

"I'm glad you like it." Angel then heard the elevator doors opening and it was the pizza guy with the pizza. Angel went out and payed for the pizza and set the table for Darla and Connor for them to eat their dinner. Connor and Darla both sat at the table and started eating.

"I had forgotten how pizza tasted like it's delicious." Darla says as she takes another bite of her pizza.

"So how are you and your father getting along?"

"Alright I guess."

"Thats's good, your father is a great man."

"Yeah right." Connor mumbled with a sneer.

"Did you say something?" Darla asked Connor. Connor just nodded his head no. Darla probably didn't hear what Connor said but Angel did.

Once Connor and Dala are done eating Angel says" Connor you should go and start getting ready for bed you have a big day tomorro I want you in bed early."

"I'm not sleepy." Connor tells Angel with an attitude

"I didn't ask if you were sleepy, just go to your room and get ready for bed." Connor is really getting pissed on how Angel is telling him what to do, Connor stands defiently in front of his father glaring at him.  
Darla notices the tension between father and son and says "Connor do what you father asks of you please your father and I need to talk privatly anyways." Connor is feeling a little ganged up at that moment Connor just goes quietly to his room.

"Let's have a seat in the living room." Angel told Darla.

As they sat down Angel told Darla" I'm glad to have you back."

"And I'm glad to be back, I finally have a chance to be amother to my son I know what he went though he suffered too much in the hands of Holtz thats why I'm so glad that our son has a second chance now to be happy."Darla told Angel.

"Thats all I want is for our son to be happy." Angel told Darla. "

I was noticeing some tension between Connor and you earlier, is it always like that?" Darla asked.

"Pretty much, he no respect toward me, I've tried alot of things to get him to come around but nothing as worked, I tried to be his friend and he betrayed me, this time around I'm going to be his father whether he likes it or not." Angel told Darla.  
"Thats probably what he has been needing all along." Darla told Angel.  
"Yeah I guess your right." Angel told Darla.  
"I want to wish Connor goodnite before he gets to sleep." Darla tells Angel.

Darla walks over to her son's bedroom and knocks on his bedroom door After no responce she slowly opens the door expecting to find her son asleep but finds him seated on his desk chair playing with a gameboy. Connor wasn't expecting his mother to walk in he thought it was Angel coming to bother him.

"Hey sweety I was just stopping by to wish you goodnite."  
Darla then gave Connor a little pec on his forehead and left his room.  
Connor kind of got a little nervious around his mother he's still in a little state of shock that his mother is alive and living with him. After his mother left his room Angel entered his room and notices that his son didn't even bother to get ready for but but is playing on s gameboy.

"Didn't I tell you to get ready for bed?" Connor just ignores Angel and continues playing on his gameboy.

"Connor, I'm talking to you I expect you to listen to me when i'm speaking with you!" Angel tells Connor sternly as he snaches the gameboy out of Connor's grasp. Connor didn't expect Angel to take the gameboy away from him.

"Hey give it back!" " No your not getting it back until your behaviour improves, Now get ready for Bed." Angel tells Connor as he goes into one of Connor's drawer's and picks out a pair of flannel pajamas and throws them onto Connor's lap. Connor picked up the pajamas and threw them at Angel. All Angel wanted to do at this moment was turn Connor over his knee and give him a sound spanking that he won't soon forget and teach him to respect but Angel held himself back from doing so at that time. "By the time I come back you better be in your pajamas asleep in bed."  
  
Angel exits Connor's room and goes over to Darla's room and gently knocks on the door. Darla hears the knocking and opens the door for Angel to come in.

"Hey Angel" Angel goes into her room and sits on her bed and Darla sits next to him.

"I don't know if Connor will ever stop hateing me."

"Connor does not hate you-"

Angel interrupted Dala and said "Yes he does you didn't see the way he treated me just now." "Angel things are diffrent for Connor now he has you and I now he needs time to get used to it, things are only going to get better."

"I really hope so,thanks for listening."  
"Anytime" Darla tells Angel with a smile.  
"I'm going to go and check on Connor hopefully he's in bed already."  
"Alright, goodnite Angel."  
"Goodnite" Angel said as he left her room.

As Angel comes toward Connor's room he really hopes his son is asleep in bed like he's suppose to. As Angel opens the door to his son's room he doesn't find his son in bed asleeo but finds him seated on his desk chair on his computer playing computer games.  
"Connor what did I tell you before I left your room earlier."  
Connor just ignored Angel and continued playing on the computer. Angel walked over to were Connoer was playing and shut off the computer quickly. "What are you doing!" Connor yelled at Angel.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you should be in bed."

"Well I'm not sleepy now and I'll go to bed when I feel liker." Connor told Angel as he got up from his chair and into Angel's face.  
"Connor as your father I have every right to take care of my son and make sure he gets enough sleep, stays healthy and follows my rules."

"Rules? I'm not going to follow any stupid rules you make up."

"Yes you are and I'll make sure of it." Angel then grabs Connor's wrist and sits Connor back down where he was seated earlier. Connor was about to protest but Angel kept on talking.  
"Right now your going to hear all the rules I expect you to follow Rule one No lieling, Rule two I am to know where you are at all times, Rule three clean after yourself, Rule four No violence at all so no fighting demons for the time being."

"What?! there's no way you are makeing me stop fighting demons it's part of who I am."

"I'm not saying you can never fight demons again, it's just for the time being I really want you to have a close to normal life now."

"Whatever." Connor mummbled. Connor was very angry right now and was not going to stop fighting demons whatever his father told him.

"Since you diobeyed me over and over today you are to write your rules one hundred times tomorro after your doctors appointment in the morning.


	3. From Bad To Worse

**Chapter Three  
**

Connor was about to say something but Angel kept talking.  
  
"When I tell you to do something I expect you do it with no arguments, put your pajamas on Now or I'll put them on you." Angel said as he picked up the pajamas where Connor threw them earlier.

"Your Not putting them on me!"

"It's your choice Connor." Angel simply said holding out the pajamas.

Connor is really stubborn he really didn't want to do as Angel said.  
As Connor glared up at Angel, Angel held out the pajamas more closly to Connor and said. "Get dreesed Now."

Connor didn't give in he just sat there and simply said "No"

Angel was not going to stand around and argue with Connor all night so he decided to take action. Angel quickily grabbed Connor's upper arm very firmly and lifted him off his chair.

"Let go!" Connor screamed at Angel while he tried to get out of Angel's firm grasp. Angel just ignored Connor as walked Connor over to his bed. Connor still tried to get out of Angel's grasp but he couldn't. Angel quickily sat a struggling Connor on his bed, Connor even tried to get up from his bed as Angel placed his pajamas next to him but Angel shoved him back down. Angel then reached down next to Connor and picked up his pajama bottom and told Connor sternly."Remove your pants Now."

Connor just sat there boiling with anger he felt as he was about to explode he couldn't believe this was happening to him.  
Connor knew he had to stand his own ground to he yelled "No" while trying to get up again with all his strenghth, while Connor succeeded to get up a little, Angel took the opportunity to grab Connor by the back and hold his arms in place with one hand while the other removed Connor's jeans before Connor knew it his jeans where around his ankles.

Connor felt helpless as Angel kept his firm grasp onto Connor and sat Connor onto his lap as he sat down on Connor's bed and finished removeing Connor's jeans. Connor couldn't stop yelling "Let go." while Angel had a firm hold on him.

Connor all too quickly found himself face down over Angels knees with his shirt going over his head and off. Angel had a firm hand on Connor's lower back no matter how hard Connor tried to get away he couldn't.  
"Let me go, what are you doing! Connor yelled at Angel. Connor felt embarrassed on how easliy Angel removed his clothes. Angel looked down at his struggleing son only clad in white breifs and white socks trying to get out from under his firm hand placed on his lower back. Angel then lifted his handup high and brought it down onto Connor's bottom.

Connor couln't help but yell an "Ow!" as Angel's hard hand gave Connor's bottom a hard smack.

"Stop! let me! Goo!" Connor yelled as he kicked wildly to try and get away.

"Your disobedience is going to stop right now." Angel said before he started to rain down powerful smacks onto Connor's bottom. Connor felt helpless he couldn't do anything to stop Angel.

"Stop!!!" Connor yelled loudly but Angel just continued spanking his son very soundly.

Connor was starting to feel the burn building up on his bottom it started to hurt alot.  
Connor started to get teary-eyed he really wanted Angel to stop spanking him but felt he couldn't say anything to make Angel stop, he then thought maybe if he bit Angel's leg hard enough Angel might stop.

Connor then bit down hard on the side of Angel's biting Angel's leg only angered Angel further so Angel then started to pull off Connor's briefs off his bottom, pass his thighs and to gather around his ankles.

As soon as Angel started to pull off Connor's briefs,Connor let go of Angel's leg and screamed."Noo!!Doon't!!Stoopp!!!"

Angel then started to spank Connor where the bottom meets the thighs very hard on Connor already reddened bottom. Connor now was really trying not to cry but with the more smacks Angel gave his bottom the closer he was to breaking down and bawling like a baby. "OOWWW!  
It!!huurtss, OWWW!!!! Stoop It!!" Connor yelled as he kicked so wildly that his briefs flew across the room.  
Angel didn't stop spanking Connor's now very red bottom he just continued spanking Connor where the thigh meets the bottom very hard until that area got dark red, once that area was dark red Connor was crying like a baby. Angel then started to rubbed Connor's back to try and calm his son down from sobbing for a few moments, then Angel gently lifted his son from his lap and put him on a sitting position on his lap.

Once Connor's bottom made contact with Angel's thighs Connor started crying even louder. Angel just gathered his son in his arms and hugged him securely. Some part of Connor felt good safe as Angel hugged him.

Connor then noticed he was naked now all he wanted to do was put his clothes on. So Connor broke out of the embrace and tryed to get off of Angel's lap but Angel didn't allow it.

"Sit Still." Angel said as he picked Connor off his lap and placed him on the space next to him on the bed. Angel then went and retrived Connor's briefs from off the floor and passed them to Connor to put on.  
Connor quickly put on his briefs as Angel turned around to give him some privacy, then he put on his pajamas.

Once Connor was dressed Angel told him to "Go on and brush your teeth."

Connor didn't have any energy left to argue so he did as he was told. Connor's bottom hurt him alot it felt like it was on fire and throbbed like crazy. Once Connor was done brushing his teeth he really didn't want to get out of the bathroom,  
Connor knew he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever so he slowly got out of the bathroom and saw Angel seated on his bed. Once Angel saw Connor he stood up and pulled back the covers of Connor's bed for Connor to get in. Connor got in slowly onto his bed and layed down on his stomach.

"Goodnite son" Angel told Connor as he tucked his son in.


End file.
